1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vises and more particularly to a vise having improved characteristics such as increased work piece clamping force.
2. Description of Related Art
Vise is a mechanical apparatus used to secure an object to allow work to be performed on it. Vises have two parallel jaws in which one is fixed and the other is movable. The movable jaw is threaded in and out by a screw and a lever.
There is a conventional vise including a seat body having two movable jaws, a fixed jaw, and a rail. A screwing rod has a rear portion and a front portion having a diameter less than the rear portion. First outer threads are disposed on the rear portion. A step is formed between the front portion and the rear portion. A screwing tube telescopically puts on the front portion of the screwing rod and has outer threads. The two movable jaws are engaged with the screwing tube and screwing rod by screwing the outer threads and the inner threads respectively. A spiral direction of the first outer threads is contrary to the second outer threads. A spring member is biased between the screwing rod and screwing tube. A lever is connected to the front portion of the screwing rod for rotating the screwing rod.
While the device enjoys its success in the market, continuing improvements in the exploitation of vise of this type are constantly sought.